


Blooming Days

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: Sehun tinha um grave problema: Estava apaixonado por seu paciente. Pior que isso era expelir as flores preferidas dele toda vez que o via. Minseok não tinha a noção de que estava apaixonado, mas nutria sentimentos carinhos por ele, uma afeição verdadeira e delicada. No fim, o amor era um jogo de desencontros e Sehun estava perdido nele, amontoado dos sentimentos que não conseguia conter e que amava ter. A única solução era se curar de uma Hanahaki. Mas como poderia fazê-lo?





	Blooming Days

Uma pétala.

Sehun sentiu a primeira pétala depois de algumas semanas de visitas diárias. Uma pétala esbranquiçada, com indícios de pólen numa das extremidades, vincos aonde os nutrientes passavam e delicados esporos e fios aonde um perfume exalava.

Os cabelos estavam agitados para todas as direções, sempre indisciplinados, depois de um banho quente no vestiário do hospital. Tinha acabado de se secar, colocando a roupa pesada para proteger do frio e do vento que andar de moto proporcionava até chegar em casa e comer qualquer besteira antes de ir para a universidade de Seul, aonde fazia seu curso de medicina. Estava no segundo ano, felizmente empregado num hospital psiquiátrico que usava-o para aplicar injeções e controlar pacientes já medicados e devidamente diagnosticados com os mais diversos transtornos. Ele cuidava dos pacientes 23, 34 e 99, respondendo por eles até mesmo quando não estava de plantão.

Sabia quando eles comiam, quando eles iam ao banheiro acompanhados, para o banho e diversas necessidades, quando dormiam e quantas horas dormiam. Os horários dos medicamentos e as doses, além dos relatórios sobre o avanço ou não do tratamento.

Os dois primeiros pacientes, 23 e 34, havia com eles a necessidade de os tratar por números uma vez que raramente tinha permissão para os chamar pelo nome. Eram de famílias abastadas demais para deter humanidade, e dopados demais para ligar para tal tratamento.

Já o paciente 99... Ah. Ele era um problema. Começava com a aparência, depois continuava com o comportamento diferenciado, e no fim... A paixão de Sehun por ele.

Kim Minseok.

Na primeira vez que se viram o rapaz, que aparentava ter apenas 20 anos, se apresentou, perfeitamente normal e educado. Sem arranhar Sehun, sem estar babando ou sem ter um surto psicótico por ver um estranho entrando no quarto como os demais. O convidou para se sentar em sua cama e até explicou ao residente de medicina que tinha muita vontade de limpar tudo o que permanecia desorganizado no quarto ou como tinha vontade de ajeitar o uniforme dele que estava com alguns botões faltando ser abotoados corretamente.

O moreno permitiu que os dedos pequenos e a mão de bebê segurasse seu colarinho e ajeitasse a bagunça provocada por outro paciente. Então conversaram um pouco: O baixinho contou sobre alguns dias tinha passado ali e que suas flores preferidas cresciam no jardim, que as manhãs eram sempre barulhentas e as noites tenebrosas para se adormecer, os uniformes se sujavam facilmente e que ele sentia muita falta de talheres de verdade, no lugar dos descartáveis. Logo Sehun foi chamado por outro funcionário que precisava de ajuda e então o deixou.

Somente uma semana depois o residente conheceu Xiumin, o apelido carinhoso do estado de crise do rapaz, que também era mais velho que si.

Era um dia chuvoso. O dia tinha começado mal desde cedo para Sehun: Ele tinha sido ensopado por um carro enquanto andava de moto a caminho do hospital, estava resfriado e febril, além de ter tirado uma nota ruim em anatomia. Ou seja, um dia nada agradável começava. Tendo verificado os outros dois pacientes numerados, caminhou aos guinchos de suas botas para o quarto em que o rapaz de olhos riscados se acomodada.

Não entendia porque existiam uma mácula na personalidade perfeitamente normal de Minseok ou porque tinham internado uma pessoa totalmente sã, que tinha alguns TOCs com limpeza e arrumação. Sentia que o rapaz havia sido injustamente trancado naquele lugar horripilante para qualquer pessoa sã. Então, ao entrar no quarto, esperava o rosto sorridente do mais velho, os olhos quase fechados no sorriso sem covinhas, as bochechas quase coradas, se surpreendeu ao encontrar o rosto inexpressivo do mais baixo.

Minseok não tinha arrumado os cabelos como o usual, nem tinha arrumado a cama e o uniforme do hospital. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, estáticos, mais dourados que o usual. Ele estava sentado na cama, com ambas as mãos em seu próprio colo, fazendo pequenos movimentos como se estivesse recebendo descargas elétricas progressivas e sequenciais, que faziam os pés tremeram também. Aquilo era de partir o coração.

Sehun se aproximou devagar, temendo desencadear um furor demasiado, e saiu de si, tocando os ombros que tremiam quase convulsos, os lábios entreabertos como se quisessem fazer uma prece. Ele fechou as pálpebras devagar com o carinho funesto, abrindo novamente e não os mantendo quietos, direcionando-os não para o seu cuidador mas para a porta do banheiro e a da saída. O moreno mais alto se ergueu, surpreso, quando o viu se levantar da cama e começar a andar de um lado para o outro, conversando com algo ou alguém numa língua que Sehun podia jurar ser mandarim. Fez anotações mentais sobre isso, tentando se colocar em seu caminho e o parar, de alguma forma.

“Minseok” – Chamou suavemente, enquanto o outro andava de um lado para outro, desconexo com a própria realidade. – “Está tudo bem. Sou eu, Sehun”

“Você não entende. Vai matar a nós dois.” – Foi a única coisa que disse na língua que dividiam antes de voltar ao acesso, andando copiosamente para os lados, os olhos confusos e assustados.

“O que vai nos matar?” -- Indagou o outro, o tom de voz rouco vibrando em sua garganta. Sehun apertou os dedos no tecido branco de algodão, suas unhas pequenas deixando rastros de fios puxados por estas.

O outro o ignorou prontamente, continuando a caminhar e a falar, como se discutisse com alguém que somente ele podia ver e falar. Então se acalmava, ficando parado na janela olhando o nada. Quando o residente foi chamado, Minseok estava em estado de transe, encolhido em si mesmo, balançando a cabeça e chorando como uma criança, aos soluços que lhe balançavam o corpo pequeno.

Naquele dia havia sido impossível lhe dar os medicamentos para que tomasse como nos dias normais, como também precisaram de força extra para o imobilizar para aplicar o medicamente intravenoso. Partiu o coração do moreno ver o mais baixo amarrado a uma cama para não tirar o soro, falando coisas que ninguém ali entendia. Sehun podia jurar que ele tentava falar consigo.

Os acessos aconteciam em dias aleatórios depois de dias de bonança. Depois de conhecer o estado Xiumin, passava mais tempo com Minseok, depois de cuidar dos pacientes numerados.

O mais novo percebia detalhes novos em seu paciente todos os dias: como tocava os botões de flores suavemente, tal qual suas mãos pequenas pudessem ou ousassem a fazer uma atrocidade com tão delicadas flores; que ele deslizava as mãos nos braços descobertos de tecido para os aquecer quando o vento assolava a todos no mais frio inverno registrado; como ele escolhia as folhas outonais conforme a cor, as jogando ao ar, para que elas roçassem em seu rosto delicadamente; como ele odiava o calor do verão e o sol queimando em sua nuca

Sehun não era um stalker. Ele apenas percebia detalhes demais.

Gostava de tomar chá com o homem de aparência juvenil, falar da faculdade e até pedir conselhos, pois Minseok era paciente e sábio, um leitor assíduo da biblioteca do hospital e da que havia antes na sua própria casa. O residente descobriu que ele falava Mandarim além do coreano, e que era fluente na outra língua desde os 15 anos, quando os sintomas começaram a se desenvolver. Soube também que nenhum remédio realmente fazia efeito e que a única coisa que o paravam eram sedativos fortes, pois já tinha chegado a se machucar gravemente com talheres e por isso nunca mais pode pegar qualquer coisa de metal. Ele também sabia cozinhar e antes de morar no hospital, dividia a casa com um colega de quarto antes dos pais decidirem por bem o interditar e o internar naquele hospital.

Minseok em suma não era violento, mas não reagia a comandos como o indicado. Por vezes tinham de amarra-lo porque de debatia como se estivesse possuído, gritando em mandarim a plenos pulmões. Sehun tinha de ajudar a prender os braços finos dele na cama, como também aplicar o sedativo poderoso para depois dosarem o medicamento forte. Outras vezes, porém, ele permanecia sentado no parapeito da janela, as pernas dobradas e o queixo nos joelhos, enquanto a boca recitava coisas sem nexo na língua estranha, que eram rapidamente respondidas. Nessas vezes, ele mirava quem quer que entrasse de maneira entediada, sem vida, para depois voltar a falar com o que quer que visse.

Num dia, tomado de coragem e astúcia, Sehun se dignou a perguntar:

“Minseok...” – começou chamando.

“Min.” – corrigiu o maior, logo se erguendo para o puxar até o parapeito da janela, aonde ambos se sentaram no estofado verde petróleo de couro.

“Min-hyung, o que você vê nessas crises? Consegue colocar em palavras?”

“É como se essa não fosse a minha realidade. Na verdade, eu sei que é, sei que existe, mas ao mesmo tempo não parece real. Então eu o vejo: tem cabelos negros e olhos azuis bonitos, bem artificiais. Está sempre com um suéter rosa, flores nos cabelos e um ursinho embaixo do braço. Ele se chama Baekhyun” – Explicou pausadamente. – “Baek tem um namorado que é mais alto que ele e todo atrapalhado. O nome dele é Chanyeol. Quando eles estão aqui, como nos dias normais, eu consigo fazer tudo normalmente. Eles mantêm os monstros trancados longe, mas nem sempre eles conseguem. Os monstros falam em mandarim na maior parte das vezes então tento os espantar, os manter afastados, porque caso eles ganhem coisas ruins acontecem.”

“Com... Que frequência você vê Baekhyun e Chanyeol?”

“o tempo todo. Estão sempre comigo”

“qual a sensação quando o monstro te pega?”

“Não consigo explicar. Eles rasgam muitas coisas. Destroem a mobília, queimam as camas, mancham as cortinas. Fazem um tipo de bagunça que não consigo arrumar, e você sabe como eu sou com essas coisas. Bagunça me deixa agitado.”

“Como é o lugar que você os vê?”

“É a minha casa.”

“Consegue descrever os monstros para mim?” – Perguntou deixando o outro arrumar seu uniforme depois de um tempo inquieto com as mãos.

“São como lobos, mas que tem corpo humano. Os egípcios tinham isso, deuses com cabeças de animais e corpo o humano e...”

“Está divagando, Min-hyung”

“São como essas criaturas. Das suas bocas saem, como eu já disse, todo o tipo de coisa em mandarim.”

“Você não tem força contra eles?”

“É como...” – Passou as mãos pelas madeixas cortadas recentemente, as ajeitando e então voltou o olhar novamente ao outro. – “estar numa camisa de forças. Como quando me prendem na cama. Não é amigável.”

“Quer que eu peça para pararem de te prender na cama?”

“Não adianta Sehun-ssi. Eles tem razão em fazer isso. Posso me machucar ou machucar alguém.”

“duvido que você conseguisse machucar alguém. Você é tão delicado.” – Começou suavemente enquanto observava o perfil angular e certeiro do mais velho. – “Você é gentil mesmo escutando coisas que não devia. Não seria capaz de machucar alguém”

“Mas machuquei. Quase arranquei o olho do meu colega de quarto num acesso, porque esqueci de tomar os comprimidos por dois dias seguidos.” – Disse com a voz carregada de pesar. – “Junmyeon teve de chamar o namorado para me parar e Yixing levou meia hora para me conter.”

“Depois disso seus pais entraram com o processo de intervenção?” – Sem se conter, Sehun acariciou os cabelos bonitos e castanhos do mais velho.

“Eu pedi para eles fazerem isso.” – Confessou.

“Permitiu que seus pais tirassem a sua liberdade? Te internassem nesse lugar?” -- Não queria soar desesperado, mas não conseguia esconder o pavor da situação em que o outro se encontrava.

“Pedi que eles fizessem isso antes que eu ferisse alguém por um descuido.” – Disse mais firme, tocando a mão dele com jeito. – “Mas chega desse assunto. Me conte sobre a faculdade.”

E desviou do assunto, mesmo que aquilo preenchesse a mente do mais novo sempre que se viam.

Com o passar dos meses, Sehun fazia mais coisas casuais com Minseok: almoçavam juntos, com seus talheres de plástico que Sehun sempre quebrava por ser desajeitado; o agora loiro residente gostava de ver o cuidado com que ele mastigava e engolia comida, como suas bochechas ficavam coradas com coisas apimentadas e como ele fazia sons fofos enquanto engolia a mesma. Como seu pomo de Adão se movia vagarosamente, engolindo saliva e nutrientes básicos; os dedos pequenos tirando a franja das pálpebras e então voltando a pegar os Hashis descartáveis, para pegar mais um punhado de arroz. Como ele sorria depois de mastigar, ao limpar os lábios com um guardanapo.

Eles arrumavam a cama juntos, para depois se sentar nela novamente e passar a maior parte da tarde conversando às mais diversas coisas: Minseok gostava de saber sobre o clima e as estações do ano, sobre os livros mais vendidos e sobre os filmes que estreavam e que iriam concorrer ao Oscar. Conversavam sobre rotinas de higiene pessoal, quantos banhos Minseok tomava por dia até mesmo nos dias frios e em quais tecidos eram mais quentes que outros. Brincavam com travesseiros, vendo sua consistência e depois se batendo com eles, não com tanta força, aos risos.

Sehun gostava de se deitar no colo dele: as mãos pequenas deslizando pelos seus cabelos sempre tingidos, os dedos finos e gélidos, sempre delicados, enrolando mechas replicadas, sempre na direção do redemoinho em que os fios cresciam. A outra mão deslizava pelo rosto do maior, da linha do maxilar até a orelha, aonde depositava um carinho discreto e suave. As pupilas de Minseok pareciam escurecer mais, os cílios pequenos e curvados sendo banhados por lágrimas densas de dono, uma vez que Minseok sempre adormecia depois dos carinhos trocados por ambos. Sehun costumava beijar as mãos dele, depois do carinho, como também beijar a testa dele e suas pálpebras quando ele se deitava para descansar pela tarde, por culpa do medicamento forte.

Depois daquele carinho, doce e delicado, foi ao vestiário, tomar um banho antes da faculdade. E então aconteceu: tossiu a primeira pétala esbranquiçada de margarida, que sabia ser a flor preferida dele. Estava doente de amor.

Saiu do hospital com pressa, aos tropeços. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, não saberia dizer como chegou em casa: Estava ensopado de suor frio, o pescoço ardendo pelo capacete apertado, sufocante, e pela jaqueta de couro pesada. Tirou todas essas coisas e foi novamente tomar banho, analisando a pétala que tinha guardado no bolso da jaqueta, agora levemente arrotada e cheia de dobras viçosas aonde tinha sido amassada. Ela tinha um cheiro delicado, cítrico no final e ameno no corpo como doce no começo, além de partículas de pólen. Deixou a água quente cair e arrepiar seus pelos, seu corpo nu contra a parede fria de azulejos azuis turquesa quadriculados, enquanto visualizava o pequeno sintoma de sua doença.

Hanahaki. Doença do amor.

Estava fadado a um amor impossível. Com Minseok? Não tinha certeza.

Fechou os olhos, percebendo os cílios pesados pois seguravam gotas de água quente, analisando a situação como um todo. Deixou a mente vagar, o calor sendo distribuído pela sua pele conforme a água deslizava, lembrando dos toques delicados do mais velho, como se fosse de porcelana. Minseok a cada dia descobria um pouco mais: tocando os fios frágeis do cabelo de Sehun, ou seus cílios quando as pálpebras descansavam, dedilhando o lábio inferior com jeito como também subindo o contato até a ponta do nariz. O rapaz de cabelos descoloridos podia até sentir os dedos suaves sobre seus lábios, como a si mesmo os beijando e sugando. Abrindo os olhos surpresos com os próprios pensamentos, o residente terminou o banho com pressa, para então procurar os livros de medicina espalhados pela casa.

Passou noites a fio estudando, depois de dar desculpas sobre estar doente ao trabalho e então passou a se preocupar mais com sua afeição a Minseok: se continuasse a evoluir, ele se machucaria. E ninguém queria nenhum dos dois machucados.

Mas logo no primeiro dia, depois das sua volta tão repentina quanto a sua partida, viu Minseok silencioso, apático e estático. Por três dias, o tempo do afastamento de Sehun, ele tinha estado num acesso interminável que nem mesmo os sedativos tinham funcionado. Ao andar pelo quarto, o residente tossiu mais duas pétalas, evidências gritantes de sua culpa: Ele estava assim por sua causa. Tinha quebrado a rotina dele e então o deixado sem estruturas para enfrentar o que quer que estivesse na sua cabeça. Prova daquilo era que o quarto estava numa completa desordem, a cama bagunçada e o travesseiro jogado em qualquer canto, a almofada do parapeito da janela estava no chão, sendo pleiteada, o abajur estava no chão, a cama virada na diagonal do quarto.

Prometeu a si mesmo achar uma maneira, uma maneira de se curar sem o machucar.

Mas conforme o tempo passava, a paixão parecia crescer como as flores: Sehun ficava de mãos dadas com Minseok na cama, deixando o mais velho apoiar o queixo em seu ombro para o mirar melhor algumas vezes, antes de voltar até o travesseiro macio que dividiam; como ele ajeitava os botões que pareciam escapar de seus devidos lugares; como riam de coisas bobas como o cabelo agora laranja do Residente ou do corte repicado que Minseok tinha escolhido para si; as vezes o mais novo fechava os olhos, só para sentir o mais velho deslizar o polegar por seu lábio inferior cheio de rachaduras por causa do tempo frio.

Sehun se pegou pensando em coisas pequenas como os toques suaves e esperados, em passar o dia com ele, dormir na mesma cama, tomar um cappuccino. Queria uma vida normal para ele.

Sehun estava a cada dia mais apaixonado.

E Minseok não parecia perceber: O tratava de igual maneira, com seu jeito todo particular e doce, carinhoso e centrado. Mesmo nos seus acessos, era mais gentil consigo do que com os demais e até mesmo começava a responder a seus estímulos mais primitivos, como obedecer comandos básicos.

Mas a doença evoluirá: Quando deu por si, já expelida flores inteiras, uma de cada vez, margaridas inteiras, brancas e amarelas, pequenas e grandes, sempre cobertas por uma camada fina e espessa de sangue. Ele começava a tossir em qualquer lugar, até mesmo andando de moto para um lugar ou outro, incontrolável.

Sehun estava desistindo de se curar: amava Minseok e seus pequenos jeitos, o sorriso de canto e a gargalhada suave depois de alguma brincadeira tola, como ele deslizava as mãos pelo lençol azulado, ao observar o céu fora dali com seus olhos delicados e cheios de esperança. Ele parecia um animal enjaulado e o mais novo odiava isso.

Só o viu chorar uma vez, ao se despedir dos pais na visita mensal que eles lhe faziam. Daquela vez tinham trazido bolo e o café preferido dele. Comeram juntos, Sehun sendo convidado e celebraram o vigésimo nono aniversário do outro. Naquela noite, faltou a aula e então ficou com ele. O menor ainda estava chorando na janela quando o carregou para cama, sentando com ele em seu colo e acariciando seus cabelos, até beijando algumas mechas suaves do cabelo escuro longo; o deixou apoiar a testa em seu ombro, acariciando a nuca dele com jeito, e deslizando os dedos para os primeiros ossos da coluna.

O sentou na cama, ao seu lado, reparando que ele precisava de apoiar em si enquanto soluçava baixinho: parecia sentir saudade de casa toda vez que via os pais, mas a realidade parecia apenas o atingir naquele momento, em que o externo, finalmente, tinha deixa respingar tinta em seu uniforme imaculado. Ao respirar profundamente algumas vezes, conseguiu se acalmar:

“Sinto saudade de casa” – Começou ele, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Seu rosto brilhava com a luz azulada que manchava suas bochechas coradas, as deixando arroxeadas.

“Peça para que eles te tirem daqui” – Disse, apesar do peito doer intensamente com a possibilidade de nunca mais o ver, embora fosse igualmente cruel o ver definhando num quarto sem graça e com talheres fáceis de serem quebrados. – “Seus pais só te deixam aqui porque você não quer sair. Do que tem tanto medo?”

“Você não me conhece Sehun. Não como acha.” – Abraçou as pernas, uma lágrima solitária cortando a bochecha esquerda até os lábios mordidos.

“conheço o suficiente para saber que você pode ficar em casa. Esse hospital é para pessoas realmente doentes, e você consegue controlar. A maior parte do tempo está são, Minseok. Viver aqui não é viver”

“Sei que você quer me proteger e cuidar de mim, mas ainda é o melhor, Sehun. Os acessos... Tem piorado como você bem sabe. Não é seguro para ninguém que eu fique solto no mundo.”

“E se eu continuar cuidando de você?”

“Você não pode fazer isso. Tem a faculdade e os outros pacientes.” – Disse se encolhendo em si mesmo e então deitando a testa nos joelhos flexionados. – “Não vou atrapalhar a sua vida”

“Quem disse que atrapalha?”

“Você é novo e esperançoso. O mundo é uma grande montanha russa e eu estou nela sem o equipamento de segurança como as demais pessoas. Eu não sou seguro. Nem para você. Nem para os meus pais, nem para ninguém.”

“Você é muito teimoso quando quer.”

“E você é muito insistente.” – Apesar da frase ríspida, deu um leve sorriso, logo tendo os cabelos acariciados pelo outro.

Sehun o amava: amava a teimosia dele, o jeito exasperado de mover as mãos quando estava nervoso e o jeito que andava de um lado para outro num acesso; amava a maneira com que ele bagunçava seus cabelos, ou a maneira como penteava os seus próprios com os dedos gordinhos, em frente ao reflexo da janela uma vez que o banheiro não tinha espelho. Como ele suspirava ante um dia de neve, ou como brincava de lançar bolas de neve no protegido residente, ou como caía de costas na neve fofa do jardim para fazer anjos de neve, mesmo que tremesse de frio depois.

“Porque gosta tanto da neve, Minseok-Hyung?” – Sehun lhe perguntou curioso, num desses dias.

“A neve não julga.” – Respondeu num primeiro momento. – “Ela não é diferenciada por nada, nem muda de temperatura conforme a situação da pessoa. Pode ter cada floco diferente um do outro, mas ainda assim é uniforme e constante. Ser constante é uma qualidade que aprecio muito.”

O mais novo não sabia dos talentos do seu amado. Minseok tocava vários instrumentos, como a visita dos pais dele com um violino mostrou ao residente, como também ele tinha memória fotográfica e podia devorar livros com eficiência descomunal. Ele estava fazendo faculdade de Letras, porque era um desafio para si mexer com tantos livros e idiomas diferenciados, como também convivência com pessoas diferenciadas.

Minseok Era muito tímido, segundo sua mãe. Sehun achava isso terno e extremamente delicado.

E ele também não aguentava.

Estar constantemente com o mais baixo era uma prova de fogo para seus nervos e sua doença. Minseok tinha manias, trejeitos ensandecedores para alguém tão observador e quieto quando seu admirador: Ele mordia o lábio inferior se estava ansioso, bagunçava o cabelo se estava estressado, piscava se estava prestes a mentir e esquentava as mãos frias na nuca e nos bolsos baixos da calça de dormir. Sehun o via esfregar as bochechas no travesseiro ao piscar para despertar do sono, ou como ele estragava o nariz no ombro do rapaz de cabelos laranjas, sentindo seu cheiro.

Então num dia, Sehun extrapolou. Foi uma confusão de calores, toques e sensações: Primeiro a explosão dos sentidos juntos, a troca de respirações uma na outra, o gosto metálico do sangue e o neutro do remédios se misturando; os tímpanos de Sehun apitaram, enquanto as mãos deste percorriam o tecido azulado com veemência e necessidade, os botões explodindo ante seus puxões e apertos. O homem de estatura mediana, abaixo dele, engoliu o líquido que dividiam, o pomo de Adão se movendo para cima e para baixo dado a salivas misturadas. Sehun sentia o gosto dele, analítico, enquanto sentia a pele quente ao contato, o cheiro suave de sabonete de Coco e pele macia como veludo. Os pelos da nuca de Minseok se arrepiaram com o súbito movimento, as unhas arranhando o antebraço alheio com ferocidade a si estranha, até desesperada, querendo ar, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas grossas e quentes, além de salgadas, que queriam inutilmente escorrer. Seu coração explodia na caixa torácica, as unhas cortadas da mão esquerda do mais velho apertando os ossos da costela de Sehun, com as unhas medianas e bem lixadas, mandando um sinal claro de dor e alerta. Até seus pés se comprimiam de tensão do ato.

Minseok se separou e moveu a mão de encontro com o rosto de Sehun: O tapa forte, estalado, soou pelo quarto abafado e quente, enquanto o menor se encolhia. Estava bagunçado, totalmente fora de si, deitado na cama sem metade da blusa, os lábios machucados e as lágrimas pesadas escorrendo por suas têmporas até o travesseiro. O mais moço, confuso, se ergueu, a tempo de ver outro funcionário entrar para ver o que acontecia.

Saiu as pressas, tossindo sangue, deixando um confuso e desfigurado Minseok trancado em seu quarto.

O mais velho era uma confusão interna e externa: enquanto se arrumava, chorando confuso de tudo, escutava Baek gritando:

“Porque você fez aquilo, seu demente?!” – Esbravejava.

Eles não estavam no quarto amaldiçoadamente branco. No lugar, um palácio de detalhes em ouro e prata riscados sobre afrescos e pinturas das mais delicadas sobre anjos e demônios, céu e inferno, tingiam as paredes harmoniosamente. O chão era de mármore enquanto as paredes eram revestidas com gesso em espirais e ovais, sobre tetos ogivais, límpidos e com pintura do céu azul nublado de nuvens fofas, rosadas e amareladas. Elas pareciam se mover também, mas era uma impressão que Minseok nem mesmo ligava mais.

“Baekhyun. Não precisa gritar com ele.” – A voz grave e rouca de Chanyeol falou. Ele tinha os cabelos em tons que variavam dos rosados aos azulados. Combinavam muito com ele.

“Eu só...” – Começou Minseok, arrastando os pés pelo chão de esbranquiçado, do Palácio da memória que tinha desenvolvido desde muito cedo.

“Ele só... Você só o que, Minseok? Você é idiota ou o que?” – Disse impaciente, sua voz subindo uma oitava. – “conseguiu estragar a melhor coisa que te aconteceu em tempos!”

“Baek...!”

“Eu não sabia como reagir!” – Argumentou o mais velho, arregalados os olhos e corando ao se lembrar que tinha correspondido o beijo do outro e que tinha gostado, mas tinha ficado assustado demais para reagir de outra forma.

“Correspondesse! Oras!”

“O que o Baek está querendo dizer, Min, é que sabemos que o que você fez não corresponde ao seus sentimentos pelo Sehun. Sei que ficou assustado com a intensidade do beijo e que isso saiu da sua zona de conforto, mas não precisava ter batido nele.”

“O pior não é isso. Você sentiu não? O gosto de sangue. Só quer dizer uma coisa: Ele está doente. Doente por sua causa.”

“Minha... Causa?” – Gaguejou o mais velho, confuso.

“Hanahaki, a doença do amor. Quando um amor é impossível, o apaixonado expele flores até morrer. Qual a sua flor preferida mesmo, Min?”

“Margaridas. Isso quer dizer que ele está sendo morto pela minha flor preferida?” – Indagou a ambos e os viu assentir. Baek estava próximo do namorado, segurando sua mão poderosamente.

“Você também está. Olhe.” – Disse, fazendo Minseok voltar a realidade fora do Palácio.

Estava na cama, vestido. Sua garganta queimava, raspando. Começou a tossir sem parar, dobrando o corpo sobre si mesmo e então sentindo algo se desprender de sua garganta, subindo como os líquidos estomacais misturados com sangue. Cuspiu no chão um crisântemo amarelo, manchado de sangue e saliva, com um pequeno caule e um botão fechado de flor branco manchado.

Voltando a si, piscou e novamente estava no Palácio, vendo Chanyeol tocar uma melodia calmamente. Ele sempre sabia quando estava nervoso e precisava de música para mudar seu estado de nervos. Baekhyun, por outro lado, estava em pé ao seu lado, parecendo inquieto.

“Se quer resolver isso, temos de ir.” – Interrompeu a melodia, embora sua voz estivesse afinada e no mesmo tom.

“Resolver isso como? Também estou doente. E agora Sehun vai ser demitido e nunca vamos nos ver mais.” – Disse num fio de voz, apressadamente. Estava desesperado agora que sabia o que afligia ambos.

“Tem um jeito. Mas não é fácil.”

“Você não pode se esconder por mais tempo. Por Sehun, Min.” – Aludiu o de cabelos no espectro azulado e então se ergueu do piano e caminhou até o namorado. – “Queremos apenas o seu melhor, mas também vimos como ele te faz bem. Como você se entrega sem medo. Precisa... Parar de se conter.”

“ou isso vai te consumir e jamais veremos Sehun sorrindo novamente.” – Expressou por fim o mais moço dali.

“Certo.” – Concordou delicadamente. – “O que devo fazer?”

Eles se entreolharam, decidindo como dar a notícia que particularmente deixaria o rapaz exasperado, e o moreno sabia que teria de enfrentar coisas absurdas, para uma causa boa.

“Primeiro vamos para uma porta que você não abre faz muito tempo.” – Iniciou a fala Baek, já segurando o pulso esquerdo do mais velho e o arrastando consigo. Conforme andavam, Minseok viu os diversos quartos fechados que traziam diferentes memórias: O quarto de sua infância com a porta branca rebuscada de giz de cera amarelo, vermelho e azul; a porta da adolescência que continha o seu primeiro beijo e a sua experiência com a sua sexualidade, a porta da esquizofrênia, com diversos cadeados. Todavia, havia uma porta nova. Ela era branca com adornos dourados, elípticos, e pequenas molduras em cada extremidade, se encaixando num grande desenho geométrico e perfeitamente simétrico.

“Que porta é essa?” – Perguntou a eles, sem compreender o que via. Como uma porta tinha sido criada sem a sua autorização?

“Abra e veja.” – Instruiu Chanyeol, abraçando os ombros do namorado.

A maçaneta era dourada e quente, não ao ponto machucar, mas morna e agradável. Minseok a segurou firme, os dedos pequenos a mantendo constante e então a virando, vendo uma sala branca cheia de molduras de carvalho, de todos os tamanhos e formatos, da parede ao teto, com imagens de Sehun: Ele com os cabelos compridos e lisos, sorrindo com uma margarida na orelha; ele caminhando a frente de si para algo, se virando e sorrindo, o chamando para si; ele deitado na cama de olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos; ele chegando com os cabelos alaranjados e diferentes, mas que combinavam muito consigo; ele falando das provas e das suas notas, de como estudava nos fins de semana e também nos feriados do trabalho, mas que pensava nele sozinho ali; ele recolhendo um floco de neve com a língua.

“Você precisa admitir o que sente.” – Explanou o mais novo, convicto.

“Eu... O amo.” – A voz saiu num sussurro, mas sabia que ambos o tinham entendido. – “Mas sou perigoso demais para ele. Por isso nosso amor é impossível. Ele é meu médico. É antiético, depravado, imoral. Ele precisa do emprego por causa da faculdade, contudo...” – Sentiu o peito alardear uma dor profunda ao pensar em se separar dele. – “Não consigo ficar um dia sem ele”

“Porque negou o beijo?” – O músico perguntou suavemente ao andar pelo cômodo de imagens que se moviam do rapaz alvo das paixões do outro.

“Porque eu não tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos dele. Nem sobre os meus.” – Suspirou. – “Não quero que ele se prejudique. Nem que perca o emprego. Talvez isso tenha me assustado. Mudar a vida dele me apavora também.”

“Agora precisamos ir ao verdadeiro desafio.” – De mãos dadas, todos os três saíram da sala e caminharam por outro corredor, este com apenas uma porta central. Se dirigiram para está e então cada um usou uma chave que carregava para a abrir. – “Não se preocupe. Estaremos do seu lado a todo instante.” – garantiu sereno e então permitiu que o maior ali abrisse as cinco fechaduras existentes. Com soar metálico ecoando, Minseok se encolheu, sentindo o corpo, em outro plano longínquo, explanar mais uma flor para fora de si.

Finalmente aberta, a porta dava para uma catedral em ruínas: os arcos ogivais do teto estavam destruídos, os vitrais coloridos desbotados e quebrados, a nave e metade do altar estavam tomados por uma grande sequoia, em flor, cujas raízes se estendiam até a entrada. Caminharam pelo solo sólido, contornando as raízes e mirando as folhas verdes que davam grande sombra na maior parte do espaço do lugar, embora Baek reclamasse que estava morrendo de calor. Minseok caminhou por último, vendo a porta se fechar atrás de si, e seguindo em frente, sabendo exatamente o que teria de enfrentar.

Conforme caminhavam, mais densas eram as raízes e os pedregulhos da antiga igreja: Pedras imensas e cinzentas se erguendo até três metros e bloqueando o caminho de frente para o altar, ou o que restava dele. Fizeram um contorno pelo leste, aos tropeços, até que Baek soltou um grito de terror.

As criaturas que Minseok gostava de chamar de deuses egípcios estavam ali. Coisa um e coisa dois, como Chanyeol os chamava estavam com Baek, pressionando facas em seu pescoço. O mais velho tocou o bolso de trás da calça, encontrando um revolver. Quando novo, atirava num clube com o pai, então a habilidade nunca esquecida veio a calhar: Ergueu a arma calibre trinta e oito e então desferiu dois disparos certeiros, um na testa da criatura da direita e outro no pomo de Adão da criatura da esquerda, ambas guinchando ao caírem.

Correram, atravessando a passagem da igreja e adentrando o subsolo, encontrando mochilas cheias de equipamentos pesados, além de mais munição. Trocando o pente da arma, sentiu Chanyeol tocar seu ombro, reconfortante. Minseok tinha uma política muito severa sobre matar criaturas, mesmo que elas fossem da sua cabeça; se sentia errado por isso, mas elas estavam no caminho. E naquele momento, só conseguia pensar em Sehun definhando por sua causa.

Tinha de continuar.

O túnel foi iluminado pela lanterna de Chanyeol:

“Deve ter alguma armadilha aqui.” – Ele disse, preocupado.

“Cuidado aonde pisa.” – Seu namorado alertou.

Continuaram caminhando, até descobrirem outra porta. Dali, apenas Minseok poderia passar.

“Vai dar tudo certo.” – Incentivou otimista.

“Escute o Chanyeol. Chegamos muito longe. Ajeite bem a arma e corra se precisar. Você consegue Min. Sei disso.” – Baekhyun reiterou.

Destravando as tranças, Minseok se abaixou para passar pela porta, se despedindo dos demais.

O quarto era uma versão do próprio quarto na casa dos pais, embora estivesse rodeado de criaturas, que logo avançaram para o atacar. Precisou recarregar três pentes até ter terminado com todas, mas acabou coberto de sangue negro, borrifos e jatos em todas as direções da sua roupa branca. Havia uma cama com uma colcha azul listrada de branco, havendo sobre ela um espelho com moldura de ouro e as inscrição scio te ipsum nele.

Subiu na cama, com jeito, e então entrou no espelho líquido, se vendo num espaço aonde não havia nada além de escuridão e de si mesmo.

“O que você quer?” – A voz soou em mandarim, de maneira culta e solene.

“Não quero sentir medo” – Ecoou Minseok, apontando a arma carregada com apenas três balas para a criatura que era a perfeita imagem da sua própria aparência.

“O que você ganhará se me destruir? O medo impede que você faça bobagens inimagináveis. Impede sacrifícios desnecessários e dores inerentes deles. Impede amores não correspondidos.” – A voz citou.

“Não importa se vai doer ou não. Não posso ter medo para sempre” – Engatilhou a arma. – “Não posso ter medo de o machucar. Estar com medo de mim mesmo já o machuca.”

“E você acha que nunca mais vai sentir medo?”

“Eu sei que vou, no entanto, eu não vou estar sozinho ante ele.”

E então atirou.

Sehun cambaleou até o vestiário, estava expelindo uma dezena de margaridas na pia. Elas estavam todas cobertas de sangue grosso, e a boca dele estava amarga por isso. O gosto metálico não podia ser ignorado.

Sentiu os sentidos vacilarem: Primeiro o paladar, afetado pelo sangue; depois a audição, com o zumbido que a força de expelir tanta coisas que não estavam aos pedaços do esôfago para o ambiente, afetando assim seu equilíbrio já fraco; o tato, uma vez que todo o seu corpo convulsionava em calafrios e abscessos; a visão que se turvava toda vez que tentava se erguer.

Por fim se rendeu e tudo ficou escuro.

Sehun acordou com a dor de uma luz azulada em seus olhos. Um bipe monótono indicava sua pressão sanguínea, além batimentos e a oxigenação de seu sangue.

Estava no hospital, isso não era dúvida.

Olhou ao redor: O quarto era majestoso, apesar de ser branco. Estava coberto com suas flores preferidas, crisântemos amarelos, por toda a parte, além de balões de melhora e cartões de felicitações por estar se recuperando tão bem. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo tinha ficado adormecido, e sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao tentar se erguer.

“Eu não faria isso.” – Sehun achou que estava sonhando. Minseok estava ali, vestido com um suéter marrom com uma blusa azul social por baixo, calça cáqui e sapatos sociais, os cabelos bem penteados e cortados. – “Você foi operado, também. Como estava num estágio mais avançado que eu, demorou mais tempo para se recuperar e acordar.”

“Do que... Está falando? Como assim me operaram? E você também? É O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Liguei para os meus pais. Pedi que me tirassem dali e que salvassem você. Não queriam te operar, mas quando souberam que o herdeiro da família Kim estava aqui, não puderam negar o nosso tratamento.” – Começou se sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado da cama do outro. – “Revogaram a ordem judicial que me interditava. Sou um homem livre agora”

“O que... Te fez mudar de ideia?” – Gaguejou, com medo da resposta.

“Em parte, você. Eu não poderia te amar como te amo senão fosse livre. Você merecia mais do que aquele homem preso num hospital. E eu queria te dar isso. E em parte por mim, pois eu precisava me libertar.”

“Então você não me odeia por ter te beijado?”

“Você é muito bobo as vezes, Sehun. Qual a parte do eu te amo, e tive um Hanahaki por você, a sua senhoria não entendeu?”

“Você está bem?”

“Nada que mais alguns remédios não curem.”

“Desculpe por ter de beijado a força.” – Murmurou Sehun, corando.

“Me desculpe por te beijar a força.” – Ecoou Minseok, se erguendo para beijar os lábios dele, garantindo que aquele amor sempre seria correspondido, na saúde e na doença.


End file.
